


Their Job

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Their Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clueless Anakin, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Loving Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: The 501st have their hands on a record of the Boonta Eve podrace Anakin won. Of course they're watching it.





	Their Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



> This is a fill for a prompt sent to SW_Moddy's [Tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/post/168429698681/cant-what-about-an-angsty-darkau-where-the) that they released to find a home. It caught my fancy.
> 
> Prompt:  
> The Clones–501st and 212th finding and reacting to footage of Anakin in the Boonta Eve Classic pod race when he was nine.

 

Fives was gripping Rex's forearm so tight it  _hurt._ He should have kept his armor on, instead of shedding it immediately when he returned to the rec room aboard the  _Resolute._

Tup's eyes were the size of saucers, and while Hardcase was cheering and hollering with delight, most of the other brothers present watched in stark terror.

That was their  _General_ as a tiny shiny, trying to  _kill himself._ Trying to smear his tiny innards across a  _very big_ desert, and while they knew he'd  _survived_ (obviously) this suicidal episode, racing heartbeats  _didn't_ seem to know it.

“Look at him go! That's  _our Jedi_ !” Hardcase cried,  _delighted,_ more delighted than the time Sinker had passed a porn holo to the 501 st . 

When the race ended with General Shiny alive and unharmed—  _victorious,_ even— Fives' shoulders sagged and a sigh escaped him. Rex patted his shoulder in sympathy and Tup sagged, jelly-kneed to sit on a bunk.

“Malastare's where pod-racing was invented,” Hardcase piped up helpfully, oblivious to the others' distress. “Maybe we'll get to see the General race again!”

The relief vanished in absolute  _alarm._

They'd be arriving at Malastare day after tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Anakin felt pretty good about this mission. Negotiations had gone clean, nothing had happened, and Obi-Wan had released him for the evening.

He could, in clear conscience, go to inspect the race tracks.

It had been too long since he'd felt the  _joy_ of racing. Battle just wasn't the same.

He'd sauntered almost all the way out of the camp before he saw a blue-and-white figure speeding towards him, arms waving. “ _General_ ! I saw a clanker!”

“ _Where_ ?” Anakin demanded, saber out, all thoughts of podracers banished in the face of a potential battle. He charged in the direction indicated, and found a battledroid lurking behind bushes.

He almost cut it in two when he realized something was off and managed— with effort— to swerve his assault to the side.

This was...  _odd._

And certainly not Separatist.

 

* * *

 

A dozen brothers sighed in relief as they watched through electrobinoculars.

Rex's exploits on Rishi with puppeteering a droid had convinced his brothers he was the perfect choice to prop up a destroyed battle droid.

He'd performed admirably before they all retreated, because no one wanted to be on  _that_ side of the field when the General unleashed his battle glory.

Mission accomplished: Skywalker intrigued by the bizarre anomaly and still  _in the camp._

Keeping the General safe was their job, and they were  _very_ good at it.

 

 


End file.
